Tokarev TT-33
The Tokarev TT-33 is a pistol which appears in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: United Offensive Singleplayer The TT-33 is the Soviets' pistol of choice in ''Call of Duty: United Offensive''. It has eight rounds in its magazine with mediocre accuracy and average damage. It is best used as a last resort or backup weapon, as it can do relatively high damage at close range. However, it suffers at distance. Multiplayer This weapon's multiplayer stats are identical to its singleplayer stats. It can be a decent last resort weapon at close range, although it is inadvisable to use this weapon at distance. It can be valuable for a bolt-action user who needs to get through a tight space, since bolt-action rifles can be difficult to use in close quarters. This pistol will give the player enough power and the fire rate he needs to get through a tight space alive. Image:tt33_uo.png Image:tt33iron_uo.png|Ironsights coduott33empty.jpg|Empty TT-33 Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Tokarev is seen in the hands of every commissar in the Soviet campaign, but can never be picked up and used by the player. Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer The TT-33 appears in every mission in the Soviet campaign as the sidearm for the Red Army forces. Multiplayer The TT-33 is the standard sidearm for the Russian team. It has the same sounds of the Colt .45, but slightly different stats. Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The Tokarev TT-33 is a standard pistol in the Soviet campaign. It has slightly slower reload than other pistols when reloaded mid-magazine, but it has a fast empty reload. This sidearm is used mainly in the Soviet Red Army campaign as a starting pistol for each mission. It can occasionally be seen used by soviet soldiers. It is not necessarily a bad weapon to use and can be particularly effective in close quarters, but the player should consider switching it for another weapon, especially on harder difficulties. Multiplayer The Tokarev TT-33 is unlocked at level 21. The pistol has the lowest visual recoil of all sidearms in the game, combined with decent damage (equal to the Colt M1911, Walther P38, and Nambu), making it a very effective sidearm. Although most players tend towards the .357 Magnum due to its higher damage. If a Tokarev is used correctly it can squeeze off enough rounds to take down a player before the Magnum's recoil settles after its first shot. Since the Tokarev is the final pistol to be unlocked before the Magnum, some players tend to believe it is more powerful than the first three, but this is not the case, as all the pistols excluding the .357 Magnum in World at War do exactly the same damage. Gallery tt33_5.png|The Tokarev TT-33 in World at War. tt33iron_5.png|The Tokarev TT-33's Iron Sights. Tokarev_TT-33_Reloading_WaW.png|Reloading the Tokarev TT-33. Video thumb|left|300px|TT-33 guide. Call of Duty: World at War (DS) Singleplayer In singleplayer, the TT-33 appears only in two levels of the Russian campaign, "Wrecking Crew" and "Nuclear Secrets" as the secondary starting weapon. It has eight rounds per magazine, fast reload and high power, capable of killing an enemy in one or two shots at any range; however it has a somewhat high recoil and can be fired so quickly that a magazine can be emptied very quickly, though spare ammo is generous (160 rounds). Multiplayer In multiplayer the TT-33 is the standard sidearm of the Russian faction, featuring an eight round magazine, fast reload and medium recoil: the damage it is lower than in singleplayer but it's still deadly at both close and long ranges. It beats both the M1911 and the Webley in ammunition capacity, and when compared to the other eight round-magazine pistols, the Luger and the Nambu, the TT-33 has the fastest reload. Call of Duty: Black Ops The TT-33, labeled "Tokarev" is used with a Flashlight in the mission "Project Nova" . The Tokarev has no firecap in this game, unlike in ''World at War''. It can be obtained without the flashlight in the mission "Project Nova" by downing a British solider while escaping the ship; using the "give all" cheat will give both Tokarevs, one with and one without the flashlight, sharing their ammo. It's also used in the same mission by Lev Kravchenko to execute the German prisoners of war. It has the same model from World at War, but seems more rusty and slightly covered in snow, like most weapons in the level. Tokarev_BO.png|TT-33 without flashlight, picked up from dead British Commandos Tokarev_Iron_Sight_BO_No_DOF.png|Aiming down the sights with the TT-33 without flashlight Tokarev_Reload_BO.png|Reloading the TT-33 without flashlight Tokarev_TT-33_Side_View_BO.png|Tokarev TT-33 w/ flashlight side view Tokarev_TT-33_with_Flashlight_1st_Person_BO.png|Tokarev TT-33 w/ flashlight Tokarev_with_Flashlight_Iron_Sight_BO_No_DOF.png|Tokarev TT-33's Iron Sights w/ flashlight Tokarev_TT-33_Reloading.png|Tokarev TT-33 w/ flashlight's reloading animation Kravchenko German Kill.png|Kravchenko executes a POW w/ a TT-33 Video 400px Gameplay with the TT-33 in Call of Duty: World at War Trivia *In Call of Duty: World at War DS, there is a mix-up for the sound files for the TT-33: the weapon sounds like the Webley Mk IV revolver in Campaign and Quick Play. However, this situation is not present in multiplayer. *In ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'', during the first mission, the commissar on the boat can be seen using the TT-33. No handguns can be used or obtained in-game, however. *In ''Call of Duty 2'', the iron sights are more aligned towards the left. *The semi-circle on the iron sights in ''Call of Duty: World at War'' is slanted slightly to the right. *In ''Call of Duty: United Offensive'', while aiming down the sights, the front sight is unseen. The same is true for the M1911. *The TT-33 is the only Russian pistol in Call of Duty: World at War. *In the Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign mission "Project Nova,"'' when the British commandos are downed, they will pull out a TT-33. This is the only way to obtain one without the flashlight, except for the give-all cheats. *The TT-33 appears in the game files for Verrückt, and can be obtained by using the command "give all" in the console (only on PC). *In the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign mission "Project Nova," when given the Tokarev and flashlight, the player is given 20 reserve magazines, even though there are no enemies on whom to use the gun. *In'' Call of Duty: World at War,'' the TT-33 has a similar reload animation to the M1911. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, when out of ammo, the TT-33 slide will lock back, but when paired with the flashlight, it will not. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the TT-33 without flashlight has a larger zoom when aiming down the sights than the other sidearms. *In World at War (DS) when seen in third person the TT-33, as well as the Nambu and the Luger appears pitch black. *In Black Ops, the front post of the TT-33 when aiming down sight is slightly inclined to the left. *The TT-33 w/ Flashlight in Black Ops is held the same way as the Tactical Knife from'' Modern Warfare 2. *In ''Black Ops, it has a same firing sound of the Makarov and ASP. Category:Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons